


Me gustas

by MaileDC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mention of rimming, Mingyu likes WonWoo, Mingyu loves WonWoo, Scoups is horny too, SeungKwan's ass, Sex Talk, Vernon is horny, vernon loves seungkwan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: A Kim MinGyu le gusta WonWoo





	Me gustas

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic de Seventeen y mi primer fanfic de kpop en como 7 años así que estoy en espera de criticas constructivas.

A MinGyu le gusta WonWoo. 

 

En realidad, está enamorado de él y han sido novios por lo que parece una vida, Pero el punto importante es que le gusta WonWoo. 

No solamente su sonrisa cuando está al otro lado de la habitación riendo de la broma de alguien más, le gusta cuando acaba de despertar y sus ojos solamente lo pueden enfocar a él, le gusta como siempre se sienta a su derecha cuando van a comer para evitar que moleste a alguien, le gusta como baja la cabeza cuando lo abraza frente a las cámaras, como se siente su peso sobre su espalda cuando se cansa de caminar o la forma tan descarada con la que se para frente al espejo luego de ponerse el suéter de MinGyu.

 

En resumen, le gusta WonWoo, desde que se conocieron y lo invitó a comer creyendo que él era mayor. Le gusta y no había pensado en eso hasta que se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Vernon, con SeungCheol mirándolo desde el otro sofá y Hoshi en el suelo. 

 

\- De verdad - Vernon tenía la boca semiabierta - Sí crees que SeungKwan tiene un trasero perfecto tienes que verlo con esa ropa interior. Podría tener una erección con sólo pensarlo. 

 

Y sí. SeungKwan tiene un trasero de envidia, todos lo han visto, todos lo miran un poco más de lo que es sano, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste la idea de imaginarlo en cierta ropa interior cuya descripción no alcanzó a escuchar. No se le antoja pensar en SeungKwan de esa manera, sobre todo porque a él le gusta su novio. WonWoo es todo lo opuesto a SeungKwan, es alto, tan delgado que puede rodear su cintura solamente con sus manos y su trasero es bonito, pequeño, firme y tierno. 

 

\- A mí me gusta el trasero de WonWoo - Dijo con el borde de su Sprite tocando sus labios - Es bonito. 

 

\- Y a mí me gusta el de mi Jihoonie- Soltó Hoshi haciendo un ademán con sus manos que simulaban el tamaño del trasero de JiHoon. 

 

\- Y a mí el de Josh y el de JeongHan - SeungCheol arqueo ambas cejas - Pero ahora estamos hablando del de SeungKwan. Ya vas a tener tiempo de hablar de WonWoo. 

 

\- Lo sé. Sólo digo que WonWoo no está como SeungKwan, pero me gusta su trasero - Vernon cerró la boca - Sólo digo. 

 

\- Está bien - Vernon sonrió - Cada uno tiene sus gustos, no tiene por qué gustarte mi novio. De hecho, si te gustará mi novio tendríamos un problema. 

 

\- No es que nos guste tu novio - Hoshi rodó los ojos - Pero todos sabemos que su trasero es el mejor. 

 

\- Exacto - SeungCheol asintió - Ahora continúa. 

 

\- Ok - Vernon carraspeó un par de veces y MinGyu le dio un trago a su Sprite - El punto es que estaba ahí, todo sexy mirándose en el espejo con su playera justo encima de la curva mientras se ponía algo para la piel y - Vernon tragó saliva - Me di cuenta de que quería comérmelo. 

 

\- ¿Y? - SeungCheol se acomodó en el sofá. A ese punto cualquiera diría que es extraño hablar de su vida sexual sabiendo que viven todos juntos o que se ven a diario, pero si se han escuchado a las 2 de la mañana (o de la tarde) ya no hay nada que les sorprenda. 

 

\- Ahí mismo - Vernon les dio su media sonrisa - Solamente tuve que inclinarlo sobre el peinador, bajarle la ropa interior y 5 minutos después se estaba corriendo. 

 

\- ¿5 minutos? - Hoshi abrió tan grandes los ojos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. 

 

\- No sé porque no se me había ocurrido antes. Si lo había pensado y si lo había hecho, pero nada así. Es decir - El más joven de nuevo trago saliva - Estoy seguro de que todavía tiene las marcas en medio de los muslos. 

 

\- Yoh - SeungCheol le guiñó un ojo - Salvaje. 

 

Vernon sonrió todavía más amplio. 

 

\- A mí me gusta comerme a Jihoonie - Hoshi apretó los labios - Pero a él no le gusta, así que tengo que calentarlo mucho, mucho e ir bajando poquito. Pero cuando estoy ahí... - Hoshi movió cabeza a un lado y todos entendieron que a Woozi le gustaba demasiado. 

 

\- ¿No han intentado que se sienten en su cara? - SeungCheol los miró uno por uno - A Joshua le encanta, JeongHan no tanto, Pero Josh es capaz de tenerme haciéndolo por una hora entera - El líder sonrió - Les voy a dar un consejo: si ven que dudan, pongan sus manos justo donde se une su cadera con sus piernas. Van a sentir como se doblan sus muslos y no tienen idea, es… - Vernon asintió rápidamente ante la frase incompleta.

 

\- Me gusta cuando está en cuatro. Si ya de por sí está muy bien reportado cuando hago eso se siente uf - MinGyu miró al más joven de los cuatro. 

 

Un año atrás a Vernon se le ponían las orejas un poco rojas cuando JeongHan les hacía bromas sobre lo bien que la habían pasado la noche anterior, tendía a decirle que se callara e intentaba que nadie se diera cuenta de sus encuentros con SeungKwan. Algo que no funcionaba demasiado porque Joshua era el expendedor de condones y lubricante no oficial. Así que de la misma manera en la que le pides un cuaderno nuevo a tus padres porque el anterior se terminó, todos ellos tenían que ir con Joshua para renovar suministros y eso terminaba siendo platicado en las noches con JeongHan y en las mañanas cuando decían que alguien había estado muy activo en esos días. 

 

Vernon ahora era el más desinhibido al momento de contar sobre lo bien que la pasa con su novio, aun así, MinGyu se sigue sorprendiendo. 

 

\- Lo voy a intentar - Vernon se recargó completamente en el sofá - SeungKwanie merece ser completamente acariciado de todas formas. 

 

\- No solamente SeungKwan - MinGyu frunció el ceño - WonWoo también. 

 

Los otros tres lo miraron esperando algo más que eso. 

 

\- WonWoo tiene hoyuelos de venus y cuando está boca abajo se ven tan... 

 

\- No vayas a decir bonito o tierno - Hoshi lo apuntó con un dedo. 

 

\- Dilo MinGyu. Di que WonWoo se ve caliente cuando lo tienes boca abajo con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cabello - El líder se cruzó de brazos - Todos sabemos que Jun los encontró así. 

 

\- No tiene nada malo tener sexo más allá de vainilla - Vernon se encogió de hombros - Sí a WonWoo hyung le gusta que lo ahorques un poco o que le jales del cabello está bien. 

 

\- A mí también me gusta jalarle el cabello - MinGyu bajó un poco la mirada - Pero me gusta más cuando está de rodillas, con su espalda arqueada, su cabeza contra mi hombro y una de sus manos en mi cabello. WonWoo es muy muy sexy. 

 

\- ¿Qué más? 

 

\- Cuando me la chupa - Todos soltaron un "Oh" a coro - Y ya no voy a decir nada porque yo si voy a tener una erección. 

 

La risa de los cuatro fue la bienvenida del resto de Seventeen y a MinGyu se le aceleró el corazón con tan sólo ver a WonWoo entrar platicando con Jun. Su novio estaba usando un suéter negro que le cubría más allá de los dedos, unos jeans que habían visto mejores días y su cabello estaba revuelto. A MinGyu le gustaba así, no es que no lo apreciara con el maquillaje y los accesorios, pero verlo tan normal le gustaba el doble. 

 

Porque el WonWoo normal que no tenía ninguna obligación para hablarle era el que caminaba directamente a él con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada más hermosa que existía porque estaba dedicada a él. 

 

Y sí, MinGyu amaba a WonWoo con todo su corazón, pero también le ponía bastante el largo de sus piernas cuando está caminando a la ducha con nada más que su ropa interior o sus muslos presionados contra su costado, sus rodillas flexionadas a 45° porque justo detrás de él MinGyu está moviéndose tan despacio que el movimiento de su pecho va sincronizado; le ponen sus manos enredándose en su cabello o cuando le guían hasta el interior de sus piernas porque necesita que acaricien su miembro mientras MinGyu se hace cargo de sus pezones. 

No es solamente que está enamorado de él, es que nadie le causa una erección y eso es una señal de que se va a casar con él porque le arruinó al resto de la población mundial. 

 

\- ¿De qué estaban hablando? - Jun se dejó caer junto a Vernon. Tenía un cartón de cervezas y unos doritos. 

 

\- Sexo - Vernon se palmeó el muslo izquierdo y automáticamente SeungKwan se sentó sobre él, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y todos fueron testigos del apretón para nada decente que el medio americano le dio a su novio en los muslos, como si estuviera presumiéndoles que él podía tocar todo eso cada vez que quisiera.

No es que los demás tuvieran envidia, pero a Vernon le gustaba presumir a SeungKwan en todos los ámbitos y nadie podía quitarle esa costumbre.

 

\- ¿Quién quiere intentar algo nuevo? - JeongHan se sentó en el suelo junto a Hoshi. No era novedad que cada vez que alguien estaba en proceso de aprendizaje JeongHan se informaba primero y luego lo platicaban. En una ocasión incluso se hizo una reunión para decirles que el sadomasoquismo estaba fuera de los límites, tal vez un poco bondage o un poco de marcas agresivas

 

\- Les estaba dando unos consejos - SeungCheol también tomó una cerveza. 

 

\- Coupsi tiene una boca muy hábil - Joshua se sentó en el reposabrazos junto a su novio - Háganle caso. 

 

\- ¿Porque siento que ese consejo no puede ser aplicado por mí? - SeokMin ocupó su lugar usual en el suelo. 

 

\- Porque no tienes novio - Todos asintieron. 

 

\- Yo si tengo y no lo puedo aplicar - MingHao retiró los doritos de las manos de Jun y ocupó el lugar sobre él. 

 

\- Jun lo va a aplicar en ti. 

 

El integrante chino hizo una mueca. De todos era el único que no disfrutaba de contar sus aventuras en la cama, pero Jun y WonWoo eran muy buenos amigos, así que MinGyu sabía que MingHao disfrutaba demasiado de tener el miembro de Jun en su boca. 

 

\- Espero que no sea nada raro - WonWoo también ocupó el lugar en el reposabrazos junto a MinGyu, sus pies quedaron en medio de las piernas del más alto y una de sus manos fue directamente a su oreja. - El otro día MinGyu me mordió. 

 

\- A mí me gusta - SeungKwan estaba mirando a Vernon. 

 

A WonWoo no le gustaba demasiado que lo mordiera, tal vez un poco de presión con los labios mientras lo preparaba o contra su cuello cuando lo hacían en la regadera a las 4 de la mañana y sus piernas están enredadas en la cadera de MinGyu. Pero nada más. 

 

\- Es asqueroso - JiHoon arrugó la nariz - Luego duele. 

 

\- ¿Sabes que es asqueroso? - Chan los recorrió a todos con la mirada - Que estén hablando de sexo justo antes de que empiece Moana. Tengan respeto. 

 

A MinGyu le gusta el trasero de WonWoo y lo corroboró cuando a mitad de la película su novio se paró para prepararse un vaso de jugo con vodka y tuvo que inclinarse por encima de él para alcanzar las botellas. 

 

No es noticia que WonWoo es muy delgado a pesar de que coma 5 veces al día y tenga una relación con la comida chatarra más larga que con MinGyu, pero al ver como su camisa se levanta un poco y sus jeans se desajustan mostrando el elástico de su ropa interior se dio cuenta de que le encanta su trasero pequeño y ligeramente redondo. 

 

WonWoo se quedó de pie junto a él llenando su vaso de jugo el tiempo suficiente para que MinGyu le rodeara la cadera con un brazo y lo acercará a su cara. Los labios del más joven se presionaron justo al borde de su pantalón, luego bajaron un poco más hasta su muslo y finalmente con un movimiento algo brusco le hizo moverse hasta que su boca se presionó abierta sobre su el lado derecho de su trasero. 

 

\- MinGyu - La voz de su novio fue una advertencia a la que no hizo caso. Con una de sus manos le acarició toda la parte trasera hasta llegar al borde de su suéter. WonWoo le entregó la botella de jugo a Vernon y MinGyu aprovecho la ligera inclinación de su cuerpo para levantarle el suéter, bajar un poco sus jeans y ver el inicio de su ropa interior. No era demasiado, pero había cierto morbo en ver el elástico amarillo sabiendo que era uno de esos boxers cortos que le quedan completamente pegados a la piel y marcan todo perfectamente. 

A MinGyu le gustan más los rojos porque con sólo moverlos a un lado puede acariciar su entrada con los dedos y el ruidito que sale de la boca del mayor le pone demasiado. 

 

\- MinGyu - WonWoo le dio un golpecito en la mano. - No hagas eso. 

 

\- ¿Porqué? - MinGyu de nuevo presionó los labios en la cadera de su novio. 

 

\- Aquí están todos. 

 

\- Por nosotros no se detengan - Hoshi le dio un trago a su vaso - Aquí no se le arruina la fiesta a nadie. 

 

MinGyu levantó la mirada hacia su novio y descubrió que WonWoo ya lo estaba mirando - No. - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse sobre su regazo, poner su mano contra su cuello y besarlo. 

 

\- ¿Más al rato? - Murmuró MinGyu contra sus labios. 

 

\- Tal vez - WonWoo le pasó la mano libre por el cabello. 

 

\- Te amo - MinGyu le rodeó el cuerpo entero con sus brazos. 

 

WonWoo simplemente sonrió con la mirada de regreso en el televisor. 

Horas más tarde cuando se acostó junto él, todo suéter y bóxer amarillo, le murmuró al oído que también le amaba, tan bajito que casi se lo perdió. 

 

\- ¿Y te gusto?  - Preguntó de regreso - Es decir ¿Te pongo? 

 

WonWoo rio. 

 

\- Déjame mostrarte que tanto me pones. 

 

MinGyu se enteró de que WonWoo tiene una boca muy hábil y disfruta de tocar su miembro cuando se está moviendo sobre él. 

 

\- ¿Entonces si te gusto? - WonWoo volvió a reír 

 

\- Muchísimo. 

 


End file.
